Abduction
by jkirkland1977
Summary: Deeks back story Kensi & co. Angst


NCIS - Los Angeles

Deeks past story/Kensi and possible father/son story

Abduction

Will repost this bit sorry dyslexia does not help

The unfamiliar sound alerts me first. Bringing me slowly back into consciousness as I painfully manage on the second attempt. To open my ocean blue eyes and that I am handcuffed from above as I bite my lower lip, to the pain that is throbbing through every inch of my battered body. With the sound being dripping water and that I am deep underground somewhere.

As I shake my head trying to clear it feeling fresh blood coming from the deep wound at my left temple that runs into my tousled hairline. The move alone depleting the little energy left as this dark tomb falls back out of focus once more as I draw a deep breath.

Adjusting to the little light as everything comes way to sharply back into focus again. Knowing that I am in a more than bad way and what little I can recognise my cop back ground doing the rest. That I am dying sweat running down my brow, as I shiver taking in the confined space and the dimensions.

This causing me only to groan further with it being of the grid, even for NCIS agents, as I swallow hard the sound of water not helping my more than dry mouth, as I look also at the pool of water at my feet and that I have been unconscious for more than a day.

Plus I am weapon less, my mobile phone gone, my casual clothing soaked and there is no available tools to help make an escape, even if it were remotely possible. With my mind at last beginning to work, trying to figure where this cold lonely tomb is.

That it is old disused a relic to an older age of California and Los Angeles, something Hetty could probably fill him in quickly enough….

As I fight again against the handcuffs, feeling them only dig deeper into the bleeding wrists as I cry in pain. The sound echoing slightly my thoughts turning to my colleagues, the team who I am part off and what else I can still feel on my wrist my watch.

Something which does not give me much comfort only the passage of time. In this darkened crypt as my thoughts focus trying to remain conscious beating myself up to the fact I have been even more unpredictable and even distant of late. Kensi the first to notice it, the rest of the team slowly picking up on it to and the fight.

The one of my own making, even when evidence said otherwise my instincts in the end being proved right, sort off before I had left Kensi and the whole team high and dry without any real explanation.

Returning to my own place, my apartment and my last complete memory to before this and... at least at best I should at least be on there radar as missing. Something I have been before undercover before becoming a member of there team but also able to contact Hetty through unofficial channels. Something which was in no way going to happen this time, my assailant fast unseen and evidently someone who knew me way to well.

With my thoughts at least linking that it's nothing to do with a case which the team should now have solved without any further help from me and they at least have fair knowledge of those who would want me dead. The list maybe having a few more since then as I turn back the clock to my father and a past that I have never fully got over.

That case the one they should have solved by now. Maybe skirting the edges of that dark past unhinging me while at it. My partner and every other colleague noting my darkening mood and that I had fought everyone including Kensi, Sam, Callen and Hetty to breaking point on instinct alone.

This at least causing me to smile temporarily and I was indeed now getting a dose of my own medicine. For turning down the help my friends and colleagues would have given to a past I have barely ever mentioned unless forced to.

As I sigh feeling my life energy sap away and though I been in many scrapes, undercover operations gone wrong along with everything NCIS has flung at an individual who even know at times is still an outsider. The cop liaison officer still my official job title.

None of it mattering now my handsome profile surveying the odds of making it out of this darkened crypt as I hold back the tears, feeling the first real fear, the not knowing, the years of experience and its come down to this. My thoughts turning inwards to Kensi, how far there thing or relationship had come and his last words to her had not been good either.

His humour having a darkened edged that he had used against a whole team, a team his life now depended upon as I lean my head heavily onto my right shoulder, cutting out the pain of the movement and the emotional pain. As I comically try to make out the time, the illusions dials clear as I swallow looking hard at the watch as my head slips aware more time has past than thought.

The wound at the left temple causing my head to ring, the coldness steeping deeper within cutting my soul along with it, as I feel my heart beat my blond tousled hair, even more unruly my determination remaining.

As I close my blue eyes biting my lower lip memories folding and becoming one thinking only of her and that I have let her down in every way possible. With another sound beyond the dripping water causing my head to jerk up, the door to this tomb opening.

The light blinding me as the figure grabs my blue shirt, as I fight back at least identifying my assailant to be some years older my height proving beneficial, even while slumped. My blue eyes trying to get a better look at the figure who has made no attempt to cover his identity.

With my jumbled memories ploughing together painfully as I gasp, new fear gripping my heart and soul, nightmares from the past now becoming all to real and that I am indeed meant to die here.

As I feel the fist make clear contact and that at least it's going to be over quickly, fresh blood seeping from my temple, knowing I am the last of a dying line as I look into the eyes which are the same shade as my own.

The world and my breath staggering as I feel the handcuffs being realised cruelly as I fall heavily into the pool of water at my feet as all at last fades to darkness the nightmare of past memories folding in. As I clutch to one thing that might keep me here in this world, whose life is bound to my own, the female NCIS agent who has always had my back...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
